


Healing :):):):)

by MaynardYard



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YA, caring Josh, idk what to put here, joshler - Freeform, smol sad bean tylr, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaynardYard/pseuds/MaynardYard
Summary: So basically Tyler is sick and Josh helpsIt's rlly cute n fluffySoYaShare ur opinions about this cause it's my first one that I've posted





	Healing :):):):)

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoi

It was morning. It was a dark and cloudy day but that was fine. He was fine. That was a lie.  
He stretched as he peered out the tour bus window, his brown eyes staring aimlessly at the sky before turning around. Josh slept in the top bunk peacefully, and Tyler realized it was still quite early in the morning. He wished Josh was awake. Josh was his anchor, and Josh was the thing that kept him alive. He had to stay alive for Josh.  
Tyler coughed a few times, his throat constricting and it felt like it was sandpaper.  
"Shit," he groaned, knowing that he was sick and that meant he couldn't sing until he was better. Meaning the show tonight would be postponed, and the tour delayed.  
"Tyler what are you doing?" Josh's slightly distorted voice (from sleeping) called out through the near silence.  
"I'm sick," Tyler muttered, seeing Josh's worried face.  
"How bad is it?" Josh questioned.  
"I don't think I'll be able to preform tonight," Tyler's last words were almost drowned out by a coughing fit.  
Josh jumped of the top bunk and lead Tyler to the bottom bunk.  
"Lie down, I'll get you some water," Josh said and headed into the kitchen.  
Tyler didn't want Josh to go.  
'What if he doesn't come back? What if he doesn't want to take care of his helpless friend?'  
Stop! Stop that's not true.  
You are not helpless and Josh cares about you.  
'He doesn't feel the same way you do, he'll never love you like that, in fact, he probably hates you.'  
Go away, leave me alone!  
Josh returned, water and a blanket in his hands.  
"Here," Josh handed Tyler the water and he took it gratefully. Josh wrapped Tyler in the faded grey blanket, and Tyler couldn't help but stare at Josh's perfect face as his friend leaned over him. The temptation of leaning up to meet his lips was so strong, and he could almost imagine it.  
"You okay Ty?" Josh had tilted his head a bit, causing Tyler to blush and snap his gaze away.  
"Uh, I'm fine," he told Josh quickly.  
"Good. Just stay here and rest, I'll sort out the show.  
Crap. This is my fault. Josh has been such a great friend and he has to clean up my mess.  
The guilt washed over him, but all that was replaced by shock when Josh bent over and kissed his forehead.  
"Get better soon," the drummer said cheerfully and headed out of the bus.  
He closed his eyes smiling, and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
•  
When Tyler woke, he could hear someone in the kitchen area. Probably Josh. Tyler sniffed, realizing his nose was running, then let out a defeated sigh.  
"Here, take this," Josh entered the room holding a bowl of something that smelled like noodles.  
"Are you serious?" Tyler asked.  
"Take it," Josh told him sternly, handing over the bowl.  
"You don't need to take care of me," Tyler grumbled, secretly happy from the attention.  
"Yes I do," The drummer grabbed a chair and sat in front of his friend.  
"Why then? I'm not that special," Tyler asked, taking another mouthful of noddles.  
"You are to me," Josh told him quietly, making Tyler almost choke on his food. Josh laughed, causing Tyler to laugh with him.  
Tyler loved it when Josh laughed, the way his face crinkled up, the way he smiled. He loved the way his eyes lit up, but most of all, he loved Josh.  
"Tyler I-," Josh started to say but Tyler stopped him by crashing his lips against Josh's. Josh kissed him back, biting gently on Tyler's bottom lip.  
"Tyler you're sick," Josh whispered against Tyler's lips.  
"Oh, uh, sorry," Tyler pulled away, but Josh stopped him, kissing him lightly.  
"I don't care," Josh smiled.  
"As long as your okay


End file.
